A Day in the Life of James and Laura
by brit-lovaas
Summary: Short, slightly AU, oneshots featuring James Sunderland and Laura. Mainly about James attempting to be a father figure of a sort, and Laura being Laura.
1. Rough Mornings

**(·.·´·. ¸.·;A Day in the Life of·.¸.·´·.·´)**

•**.¸.¸.•´•..¸·.¸.(¨·James and Laura·´¨)·¸.•¸.•´•.¸¸.•**

•**.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•**

**.**

_Rough Mornings_

**.**

•**.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•**

"Laura, are you awake yet?" James peeked into the girl's room, his gaze falling onto the small pink bed that sat in the far right corner. It was covered in a blue sheet, adorned with butterflies, and underneath a small lump shifted.

He opened the door a bit more, watching the lump fall still, before making his way into the room. It was a tiny space, but Laura never complained about it. Everything had a girlish touch, either being pink, or covered by some delicate creature. Stuff animals laid scattered here and there, most of them being teddy bears of a sort.

James stepped over to the side of the bed, tilting his head as he studied the lump. "Laura," he began, "are you awake?"

He received no response, and he was fairly certain he was being ignored.

"Laura, you have to get up now." His voice was becoming tense. More often than not did Laura prove to not be a morning person, and would do her best to be difficult for James when he came in to wake her up.

There was a moan this time, and some soft mumbling, but the girl refused to get out of bed. Knowing that if he didn't use force, Laura would never get up, so James took hold of the top edge of the blue sheet, and pulled it down in one quick pull. There was an instant groan in reply, and he could now see Laura curled up in a tight ball, holding her favorite teddy bear tight against her chest.

Her eyes were shut close, and her lips were drawn in a small frown. She refused to acknowledge James, hoping that he would eventually just go away and leave her to sleep for a few more peaceful hours.

James sighed. "Laura, you have to go to school."

"I don't wanna," she replied with a grumble.

"That's just too bad then," he said, sitting down on the bed. "Everyone has to go to school. Even you."

Laura's eyes were open now as she held her gaze on something on the other side of the room. She held the teddy bear closer to her now. There was something about the action that caught James' attention, and warning bells were going off in his mind.

He didn't want to go into the subject too much, but he knew it was important and necessary. "Laura, did something happen at school?"

She didn't reply, keeping all her attention away from James.

James frowned. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," he said, his voice just above a whisper. "You can stay home today, but only today. Alright?"

Laura turned her gaze to James before she gave him a small nod. James smiled, almost tempted to lean down and place a light kiss onto her cheek, but he never did that, and he was pretty sure Laura wouldn't appreciate the gesture. After sitting up. he took hold of the bed sheet, and draped it back over Laura, leaving her head to be exposed. He tucked her in a bit before heading over to the blinds and closing them, blocking out the soft morning light.

Before making his way out of the bedroom, James told her to call if she needed anything. Laura didn't respond, but he knew she heard him. The door closed behind James softly with a little click, and soon after Laura was back into a deep, comfortable sleep.

•**.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•**

**A/N: **I want to do little oneshots like this for other Silent Hill characters :9 I guess you can say this, and the ones I plan on writing in the future, are going to be a bit AU. Hope you enjoyed this! I will be writing more with these two C:


	2. Big Responsibilities

**(·.·´·. ¸.·;A Day in the Life Of·.¸.·´·.·´)**

**•.¸.¸.•´•..¸·.¸.(¨·James and Laura·´¨)·¸.•¸.•´•.¸¸.•**

**•.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•**

**.**

**_Big Responsibilities_**

**_._**

**•.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•**

James and Laura were making their way down the shopping district up in the northern half of Ashfield, browsing the neatly decorated windows and vendor stands. The pair currently carried an ice cream cone in one hand, James having a plain vanilla while Laura happily enjoyed a sweet strawberry. It was the middle of summer, so they had to eat quickly, or they would lose their treat.

Walking by the opened doors to the small shops would give them a breeze of sweet conditioned air, but James never dragged Laura into any of the shops. Most were antiques, or generally delicate wares, and already once did he have someone make a comment about bringing a child into one of those types stores. He knew Laura was careful, but he wanted to avoid any more lectures.

The farther the pair walked, the more crowded it became, and James, fearing that he would lose Laura within the crowd, took hold of her free hand with his. She pouted, of course, but didn't try to break free of his grasp, for she too knew it would be easy to get lost in the hustle and bustle of the passing groups.

At last, they found something a bit more appropriate for a child, a toy store. Just from what he could see from the window, it looked to be a bit on the pricey side, but perhaps he would get an early Christmas present. Finishing up their ice cream, the pair made their way into the cool store.

Laura was fairly en thusiastic the entire time she looked around the store. Her attention was mainly drawn to a fluffy teddy bear that sat up high on a shelf, a big red bow tied around his neck. James had made his way over to the girl, and plucked the bear off of the shelf, looking for a price tag. He nearly scoffed at the twenty dollar price, but he didn't want to upset Laura. Instead, he politely told her it was too much money, and waited for her to walk away before taking the bear up to the front counter. He cursed himself for buying the toy, but he knew how much she loved her teddy bears.

Together they exited the store, the bear in the small backpack James carried, which was filled mostly with drinks and snacks for the pair. James instantly picked up on her sulking mood, and felt a little bit guilty for causing it, but she would get over it in a bit.

On the other side of the street, Laura found a pet store, filled with puppies and kittens and all kinds of creatures. She nearly dragged James the entire length of the way there, begging to look around. James had a bad feeling the wouldn't walk out empty handed, but he gave in, saying they could look around for a while.

Most of the time, Laura would browse their bunny selection, laughing to herself as she watched they stumble around lazily. James, on the other hand, went over to where they kept their puppies, seeing that he was a dog person. They had all types of breeds, but eventually his attention was drawn to the small Shiba Inu that sat next to her cage door, watching him with what he thought appeared to be a smile. Her tail wagged happily as she studied the man before her.

James couldn't help but to smile back and reach out into the cage, though while doing so he had to be sure no one was around, seeing that it was technically not allowed, and scratched the side of her face. The dog leaned into his hand, her eyes closing as her mouth opened slightly.

Laura was soon at his side, watching the puppy with wide eyes. She too reached out to pet the puppy, her face all lit up. "Can we get her? Ple-e-e-ase, James!"

He wanted to say no, but James couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to buy her too. Hell, even if she didn't show interest in getting the dog, he still would have bought her. However, he wanted to be sure Laura was ready to own her first pet, so he began to ask her the usual questions, mainly the, "Are you sure you're ready to own a pet? It's a big responsibility, you know."

Nodding enthusiastically, Laura said she was ready, and began to list all the things she would do to keep care of the puppy. James smiled, and told her to stay put while he looked for someone to talk to about the adoption. As he walked away, he could make out her whispers to the puppy about how nice their home was and how much fun she'll have staying with them.

He sighed, telling himself, "I told you so."

**•.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•**

**A/N: **I just _had _to add Mira, hahaha. She'll be making appearances every so often now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Drop in a review and let me know what you think! C:


End file.
